LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (SINSAJO): Resurgiendo desde las cenizas
by hinata.lied
Summary: SEGUNDA PARRTE Contra todo pronóstico, Katniss y Peeta han logrado salir con vida del Vasallaje de los famosos Juegos del hambre. El Distrito 12 ya no existe y ahora nuestros dos trágicos amantes tendrán que ingeniárselas para ganar esta guerra y poder darle una mejor vida a si hija pero...¿Bajo que costo? (Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins)
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO **

Katniss Mellark , nuestra querida chica en llamas exige ver con sus propios ojos lo que sus acciones provocaron y las consecuencias de ello al visitar lo que quedo de lo que alguna vez llamo su hogar en el Distrito 12 junto con Peeta y su pequeña. **Pero no están solos**. Un visitante inesperado provocará un verdadero impacto en la vida de ella y Peeta al ponerles nuevamente en el camino un nuevo obstáculo, el más difícil de toda su vida.

La guerra ha durado 3 años luego de aquel trágico incidente y Katniss tendrá que ingeniárselas para seguir adelante y sobreponerse al dolor y la tristeza que le albergan día con día en su vida pero….

**"¿Cómo sobre llevar el dolor, si lo que te impulsaba a seguir adelante ya no está?"**

Katniss no sabe qué hacer, siente que ahora su mundo se le ha venido encima. Está completamente devastada y no encuentra con facilidad el camino correcto que debe seguir. Por si esto no fuera poco, nuevos líderes tratan de manipularla a su antojo, al querer convertirla en el símbolo de esta revolución.

"**El sinsajo, símbolo de esperanza renacentista"**

¿Qué hará ante esta situación?

¿Podrá Katniss extender sus alas y convertirse en el Sinsajo para guiar a toda una nación en busca de aquella libertad tan deseada?

¿Lograra sobreponerse a la tragedia y el dolor luego de que le arrebatasen lo que más ama en esta vida?

Ven a adentrarte en esta maravillosa historia y entérate de cómo fue que Katniss Mellark término dándose cuenta de que en esta vida:

**_"Por muy lejos que estén de ti esas personas a las que tanto amas, son el mayor motor que te impulsa a seguir adelante por muy terribles que sean las circunstancias."_**

**_"Que a veces la mayor demostración de valor y amor puede renacer desde el fondo de tu corazón y que siempre habrá esperanza donde hay infinita obscuridad."_ **

Esta es nuestra revolución y es aquí donde **"El Sisnajo"** resurge a desde las cenizas.


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Esta es la continuación de mi primer fanfic titulado: **

**LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (EN LLAMAS) :"El renacer de una esperanza"**

**CAPITULO 1**

**POV NARRADORA**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que Katniss se había enterado que el Distrito 12 había sido bombardeado, un mes desde que se había enterado que el Capitolio había secuestrado a Annie Odair y su pequeño, a Portia y en especial al padre de Peeta y sus hermanos. Una devastadora noticia que la mantuvo a ella y a Peeta en una situación de total desconfianza y dolor por dos semanas. Durante este tiempo se habían prometido ellos mismos ser fuertes por el bien de esas personas que no se encontraban con ellos por la cruel realidad del destino, tratando de ignorar la tragedia de saber que ahora sus seres amados se encontraban en poder del Capitolio. Todo por el bien de su hija, quien ahora era su mayor motor y la razón por la que ahora ambos se encontraban cuerdos. Manteniéndose alejados de todo el infernal caos que, allá fuera, se estaba generando. Sin embargo, hoy había sido diferente…

En todo el Distrito 12, una gruesa capa de humo, cenizas y cadáveres en descomposición, cubrían lo que quedaba del distrito mientras nuestros dos trágicos amantes caminaban y observaban con dolor, tristeza y culpabilidad lo que el fuego había ocasionado.

Katniss se había negado a dejarla al cuidado de esa gente estúpida del Distrito13, incluso desconfiando de su madre. Ella ahora llevaba en sus brazos, protegida por una manta a su pequeña bebé mientras caminaba de la mano de Peeta a todo lo largo del ahora inexistente Distrito12.

**POV KATNISS**

A lo largo de las calles se respiraba un olor a muerte, humo, cenizas y carne en descomposición mientras íbamos caminando por lo que quedaba de nuestro distrito.

Abrazaba con fuerza a mi hija y la cubría con la manta para que sus puros e inocentes ojos no vieran el maldito infierno que su padre y yo estábamos presenciando. Por supuesto que me había costado mucho convencer a Alma Coin y a Plutarch de permitirnos venir .Largas horas en esa maldita sala para que finalmente nos permitieran venir.

**_"Déjenlos ir. Que ellos se den cuenta de lo que el Capitolio es capaz. Tal vez así cooperen mas los chicos…" _**

Finalmente había dicho Plutarch a regañadientes y así había sido como nos habían permitido presenciar este horrible e infernal desastre.

Claro estaba que desde el aire, 20 aerodeslizadores, vigilaban y cuidaban cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Dentro de uno de ellos, Haymitch y Gale se encontraban cuidando también de nosotros, comunicándose por medio de unos auriculares que nos habían obligado a llevar con nosotros en cuanto bajamos del aerodeslizador.

Mientras caminábamos, Peeta me sostenía con fuerza de la mano, temiendo que algo nos pasara a mí y a la bebé o que yo terminara desmayándome de la impresión.

***Yo hice esto… Por dios, yo hice esto…* **Pensaba una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas, silenciosas, salían de mis ojos. Observando en el suelo demasiados cuerpos carbonizados por el fuego y en descomposición.

Mi hogar. Nuestro hogar, nuestro Distrito 12, había sido reducido a la nada. Para el colmo, a los **"misteriosamente resucitados habitantes del Distrito 13" **lo único que les importaba era que, tanto Peeta como yo, tomáramos la responsabilidad de ser los rostros de esta jodida y estúpida guerra. A ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo el que, nosotros y la poca gente que logro salvarse, el haber perdido nuestro hogar y a muchos de nuestros seres queridos. No les importaba en lo más mínimo que a Finnick le hubiesen arrebatado a su familia, que a Peeta le hubiesen quitado a su padre y sus hermanos y que su madre hubiese muerto carbonizada en el incendio, que la madre de Gale y Madge estuviesen desaparecidas, que los hermanitos pequeños de Gale ahora tengan que estar al cuidado de su hermano mayor, quien ahora lo utilizaban como marioneta a su conveniencia y que por esa razón casi nunca pasaba tiempo con esos pobres niños. Por qué eso eran, ellos y mi bebé, eran simplemente niños; así como a muchos de los pequeños que habían perdido desgraciadamente a sus padres... No les importaba absolutamente nada…

—Katniss…¡¿Katniss?! — La voz desesperada de Peeta me hizo voltear a verlo a los ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por montones de mis mejillas—Katniss…Tenemos que ser fuertes…Tenemos…tenemos que serlo por ella— Agrego con los ojos también anegados de lágrimas mientras bajaba la cabeza y acariciaba, sobre la manta, la cabecita de Vallolet.

—Como…. ¿Cómo se puede ser fuerte cuando se ha perdido toda esperanza, Peeta?

—No hemos perdido toda esperanza. Recuerda que nuestra hija es esa esperanza Kat...Ella es el renacer de nuestra esperanza— Dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, haciendo que yo me soltara a lloraren sus brazos con la bebé algo inquieta en los míos al sentir que la estaba presionando un poco más contra mi pecho.

—Esto…esto es mi maldita culpa Peeta…Por mi culpa, toda esta gente ha muerto. Por mi culpa todo esto está pasando….¿De qué demonios le sirve a Coin una estúpida chiquilla, que a duras penas y puede cuidar de su esposo y su hija, para ser el maldito Sinsajo?

—Porque ella, al igual que todos nosotros, hemos visto el efecto que puedes llegar a causar en los demás. Porque, por horrible que parezca, tenemos que luchar para darle a nuestra hija y a todos esos niños la oportunidad de vivir una vida llena de libertades, sueños y esperanzas— Dijo con firmeza, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Entonces baje la vista. Al ver el rostro angelical de mi pequeña durmiendo tranquilamente en mis brazos, ajena y segura a todo este infierno, me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados… Quería que Vallolet tuviera una vida mejor que la que nosotros teníamos. Quería verla crecer en un mundo donde la maldad, Snow, eso malditos juegos y la guerra no existieran. Un mundo mejor para ella y todas esas futuras y jóvenes generaciones que merecían tener.

Yo tenía que ser el rostro de esta revolución, pero no lo haría solo por órdenes de Coin. Peeta y yo lo haríamos por darles una mejor vida a nuestra hija y a todos esos niños.

Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos llegado a la plaza pública o al menos lo que quedaba de esta. Pronto Peeta se detuvo y volteo hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba la panadería que ahora no era más que un sitio carbonizado.

—Cariño…—Intente hablarle pero no funcionó, Peeta solo se dedicaba a mirar lo que quedaba de su hogar mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Mi madre no logro salir con vida. Mi madre está muerta, y enzima de eso, al maldito no le basto con eso…Tuvo que secuestrar a mi padre y a mis hermanos… Jamás se lo voy a perdonar… — Habló con los dientes y puños apretados del coraje.

Por instinto y miedo, lo tome de su cara con una mano libre e hice que volteara a verme a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien Peeta…Tal vez tu madre está muerta… Pero tus hermanos y tu padre aún están con vida y te juro cariño que haremos hasta lo imposible por sacarlos del Capitolio. Tanto a ellos como a Annie y su pequeño. Te juro que no permitiré que más gente inocente muera…Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? — Él, inmediatamente tomo mi mano entre las suyas y asintió sonriéndome con cariño. Con esa respuesta dulce, lo bese en los labios con ternura y lo abrace. —Los rescataremos y los traeremos devuelta con nosotros Peeta. Te lo prometo.

—Preciosa ¿Están bien? — La voz de Haymitch resonó en mi oído izquierdo, sobresaltándome a mí y a Peeta.

—Si Haymitch, no te preocupes…

—Sera mejor que se apresuren y vayan por lo que necesitan. No me gusta que estén mucho tiempo ahí abajo.

—Si Haymitch…Enseguida iremos a la Aldea de los Vencedores— Le conteste cuando Peeta y yo comenzamos a caminar nuevamente mientras yo bajaba la mirada y veía a mi niña abrir sus preciosos ojos azules y mirarme con curiosidad.

—Es increíble lo tranquila que puede llegar a ser ¿No crees? —Me pregunto tiernamente Peeta mientras me tomaba de los hombros. Acercándose al pequeño rostro de Vallolet para depositar un beso sobre su frente.

—Sí, se parece mucho a ti— Le respondí mientras seguía observando a mi pequeña y tomaba su pequeña manita, haciendo que ella atrapara mi dedo índice y lo apretara con fuerza. Sus enormes y hermosos ojos me seguían observando con curiosidad.

Pronto llegamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores **_"extrañamente intacta"_** (nótese el sarcasmo) e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a casa de mi madre.

Por extraño que pareciera, tenía una horrible sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Esto hizo que que parara en seco, soltando bruscamente la mano de Peeta en el proceso mientras esa misma mano se dirigía con rapidez hacia el bonito relicario que colgaba de mi cuello. Un relicario similar al que Peeta también llevaba colgando de su cuello. El mío, por otra parte, contenía la foto de mi hija cuando aún era un bebé de tan solo una semana de nacida, otra de Peeta y de mí en nuestra boda y por ultimo una de mi hermana y mi madre juntas.

—Hey, Katniss cariño ¿Todo está bien? — Pregunto Peeta acercándose con preocupación hasta mi lado.

—Si….es solo…

***Vamos Katniss, tranquilízate. No hagas que se preocupe por ti…***Me decía a mí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez para que esa horrenda sensación desapareciera, sin embargo, esta no se iba.

—¿Es solo qué? — Insistió de nuevo mientras me veía directamente a los ojos

—Nada importante… Entremos que si no Haymitch nos regañara por tardar tanto….—Le respondí mientras le sonreía lo mejor que podía para que dejara de insistir.

En cuanto Peeta abrió la puerta, miles de sentimientos surcaron mi mente. Sentimientos y recuerdos preciosos de este lugar, así como también amargos y dolorosos.

—Bueno, yo iré a los cuartos de arriba…Tu… puedes ver que encuentras en la cocina ¿Sí? —Dije sonriéndole nerviosamente mientras seguía sintiendo ese extraño presentimiento en mi pecho y apretaba con fuerza el relicario con mi mano libre.

—Sí, no tardes

Dicho esto, me dirigí con cautela escaleras arriba hasta las habitaciones.

***Joder, esto no me gusta…no me gusta para nada esto* **Pensaba esto una y otra vez mientras me dirigía a la primera habitación, la cual le pertenecía a mi madre.

Con la mano temblorosa gire la perilla y entre. Todo en la habitación parecía estar normal. Escuchar los balbuceos de Vallolet me hizo bajar la mirada para encontrarme a mi pequeña observando con curiosidad todos los rincones de la recamara de mi madre.

—Cariño ¿Qué ves? —Pregunte con dulzura al ver a mi pequeña de ahora, tres meses, curioseando en la habitación.

Estaba tan entretenida observando a mi pequeña que cuando nuevamente sentí esa sensación tan extraña un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndome sentir nerviosa y que pegara más contra mi pecho a Vallolet . Sea lo que fuera, este extraño presentimiento no provenía del cuarto de mi madre por lo que me salí de ahí y me dirigí inmediatamente a la habitación de Prim. Nuevamente y por segunda vez, gire con cautela la perilla y al entrar me sorprendió lo que vi.

Frente a mí, sentado en la cama de Prim, cierto animal horroroso y sarnoso me bufaba con las orejas hacia atrás sin dejar de verme con odio y rencor.

—¿Buttercup?...

La asquerosa criatura no dejaba de gruñirme mientras el pelaje se le erizaba y fue entonces cuando mi bebé balbuceo y comenzó a reírse al ver al gato de mi hermana. Esté, al oír tanto su nombre como los tiernos balbuceos de mi hija, dejo de bufar y comenzó a maullar y ronronear como un gatito.

—Algo me dice que Prim estará feliz de verte cosa fea—El gato maulló en respuesta y se acercó hasta mis pies, restregando todo su cuerpo contra ellos.

***Se ve bastante bien alimentado y hasta más gordo…No me quiero ni imaginar que ha estado comiendo* **Pensé mientras miraba con repulsión al gato. Sin embargo, a mi nena parecía causarle gracia ese saco de pulgas ya que no parara de reírse y balbucear al verlo.

Pronto, esa sensación que no provenía del cuarto de mi hermana se hizo más intensa.

***Oh no…*** Pensé mientras volteaba a ver a mi bebé.

—Cariño, te voy a dejar aquí sobre la cama un segundito ¿Esta bien?...Mami no tardara en regresar por ti. Te lo prometo—Dije depositando un beso en su frente mientras ella me sonreía, moviendo sus bracitos para luego depositarla sobre la cama de Prim. Pronto el maldito gato maulló llamando mi atención— Y tu gato estúpido. Más te vale no acercarte a mi hija porque de lo contrario yo…— El maldito me ignoro por completo y pronto se acurruco ronroneando junto a Vallolet como si fuera un perro guardián y la estuviera cuidando.

—Te odio…—Dije a la vez que suspiraba resignada—Cuídala gato feo— Agregue mientras salía de la habitación y entrecerraba la puerta para voltear hacia mi antigua habitación en donde la horrible sensación me empezó a oprimir cada vez más el pecho. Mi corazón se había acelerado a mil por hora mientras trataba de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

—Okey Katniss, contrólate…Solo abre esa maldita puerta y terminemos de una vez por todas con esta locura— Me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para girar la perilla de la puerta de aquella habitación…Mala idea…

Inmediatamente el hedor de las rosas y sangre combinadas, me impregno la nariz haciendo que las arcadas comenzaran a atacarme a la vez de que miraba con terror y desesperación mezclados las jodidas cuatro rosas blancas perfectas y recién cortadas que se encontraban sobre mi cama.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí…—Dije asqueada mientras volteaba a ver a lado de mi cama la silla en la que estaba colgada la cazadora de mi padre. Con todo el valor que logre reunir, me acerqué hasta la maldita silla, arrancando la cazadora de esta y…

—Mi querida señorita Everdeen o debería decir… Mellak— Esa voz espantosa y aterradora me hizo voltear rápidamente para encontrarme con esos ojos gélidos y esa maquiavélica sonrisa del Presidente Snow.

—Que…¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? —Pregunte con la voz temblorosa pero firme.

—Interesante pregunta ¿Sabe?...Pues vera, para no hacer tan larga la charla innecesaria, solo le diré que he venido por lo que me pertenece— Me respondió mientras esa maldita serpiente comenzaba a caminar hasta donde yo estaba. Al ver esto, comencé a retroceder mientas mi mirada se posaba sobre mi arco y el carcaj de flechas que había dejado recargados en una de las esquinas de esta habitación.

—Oh señorita Everdeen…Si fuera usted, yo no haría eso.

De pronto, de la nada, 5 agentes de la paz entraron y me apuntaban con sus armas. Esto solo provoco que me asustara más de lo que ya me encontraba.

—¡Malditos, suéltenme!...¡Katniss!...¡Katniss!...¡Snow, si te atreves a tocarlas, te matare!...¡ ¿Lo oyes?!...¡Juro que te voy a matar!... —La voz de enfurecida de Peeta mientras lo sacaban a la ferza de la casa, me hizo abrir los ojos como platos y que ahogara un grito contra la palma de mi mano.

—Hmmm…Yo solo pensaba llevarme al chico pero ahora veo que hay otro premio mucho más grande y valioso—Hablo ese maldito imbécil, sonriéndome con maldad y fue entonces que mi cabeza había hecho "clic" mientras lo veía aterrada—Me gustaría conocer a la pequeña…¿Dónde está? — Pregunto con voz amenazante cuando mi vista se posó sobre unas tijeras de aspecto puntiagudo sobre el tocador.

Mi mente reacciono deprisa cuando tome aquellas tijeras. Impulsada por el coraje y los instintos maternales de proteger a mi bebé, me lance hasta donde Snow se encontraba para intentar por todos los medios de evitar que ese maldito hombre le pusiera las manos enzima a mi pequeña.

No había dado ni siquiera tres pasos cuando de la nada dos agentes de la paz me tomaron de los brazos para evitar que cumpliera mi sangriento cometido. Al encontrarme atrapada mientras veía a esa maldita serpiente carcajeándose, comencé a patalear y forcejear haciendo que otros dos agentes más me sujetaran a la fuera. Ahora si estaba completamente inmovilizada e indefensa, aterrada de lo que fuera a suceder y completamente enfurecida de no poder hacer nada.

—¡Malditos!...¡Suéltenme!...aaaaggg…Te lo advierto Snow…Tocas a mi hija, y te juro que te acecinare con mis propias manos—Grite enfurecida sin poderme quitar de encima a los estúpidos agentes.

—Jajaja…..Vaya, vaya, vaya…¿Katniss Mellark amenazándome? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba….Ahora, se buena chica y dime donde esta esa bebé…

***Ellos no lo saben…*** Pensé al darme cuenta de que no tenían idea de que mi pequeña se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de Prim con Buttercup a su cuidado. Sabiendo esto, me quede callada mientras miraba con odio a Snow. Si yo no habría la boca, ellos jamás sabrían donde esta… pero si Vallolet se despertaba entonces…

***Cariño por favor…no vayas a llorar, no vayas a llorar...por favor no*** Pensaba una y otra vez en mi mente sin decir una sola palabra.

—Así que no dirás nada... Bien…Ejecútenla— Exigió Snow mientras uno de los agentes me apuntaba a la cabeza y yo cerraba los ojos. Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo que menos quería que pasara.

El llanto de mi pequeña Vallolet resonó por toda la estancia, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe y que Snow me volteara a ver sonriendo con desquicio y retorcida alegría.

—Sí que tiene buenos pulmones…—Habló Snow mientras salía y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de mi hermana.

—¡No!...¡Noooo!...Maldita sea, no…Por favor…¡Noooo!...¡No la toques!... —Grite y forceje pero fue inútil. Snow nuevamente apareció en la habitación. Sosteniendo en sus asquerosos brazos a mi hija. Mi pequeña, delicada, dulce e inocente pequeña. Al ver esto, el gato de Prim salió de la nada e intento atacar a Snow, dispuesto a proteger a mi hija. Sin embargo, esté lo pateo con fuerza y el gato, adolorido, salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Gato infernal— Dijo entre dientes mientras intentaba acomodarse con una mano su asqueroso traje.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta…Devuélvemela Snow…Maldita sea suéltenme…Te juro que pagaras por esto, maldita serpiente asquerosa… ¡Suelta a mi hija! — Decía una y otra vez furiosa y con las lágrimas saliendo por montones de mis ojos al sentirme impotente de no poder quitarle a mi bebé de sus asquerosas garras.

Snow chasqueo su asquerosa lengua y levanto una de sus manos, moviendo su dedo índice en negación—No, no, no….Shhhhhhh…La bebé está dormida…¿Qué son esos modales querida? —Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse hasta mí con mi pequeña en sus brazos—Ha sido una madre muy mala señorita Mellark, muy mala...y por eso me llevare a la pequeña conmigo. Donde tendrá una vida mucho mejor de la que usted le puede dar…— Agrego sonriéndome macabramente mientras se giraba en dirección a la perta para irse de ahí con mi pequeña y con Peeta también. Snow me arrebataba de mis manos a Peeta y a Vallolet y eso basto para que toda razón humana que me quedara se esfumara y me convirtiera en un animal herido y asustado.

—No…¡Noooo!...Devuélvemela maldito imbécil. No te la lleves…Ella...ella es solo una bebé….Mátame a mi….¡Aaaaa miii! …¡No te lleves a mi hija, devuélvemela! —Grite una y otra vez cuando de la nada se empezaron a escuchar disparos que provenían de afuera.

—¡Katniss!...¡Katnis, seguida estaremos ahí! — La voz de Gale y Haymitch resonó en mi oído en donde estaba el auricular, dándome a entender que venían hacia acá.

—Oh no…Justo a tiempo….Aaa se me olvidaba—Hablo con un deje de diversión e ironía Snow mientras me volteaba a ver — Cinna te manda saludos—Escuchar esto hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de la impresión al saber que mi estilista, a quien yo creía muerto, aún estaba con vida— Sí…Como oyes querida. Tu amado estilista está vivo…Al menos por ahora. Aun lo necesito con vida...Por cierto, solo para que lo sepas. Te perdonare esta vez la vida y dejare que se te pudra el cerebro recordando cómo te arrebate a tu esposo y a tu pequeña y preciosa hija por el resto de tu miserable vida…

Dicho esto, uno de los agentes de la paz me golpeo con mucha fuerza en la nuca utilizando su arma, dejándome completamente noqueada y tirada en el suelo. Mientras las imágenes comenzaban a verse borrosas, los sonidos de disparos a ser cada vez más lejanos y la sangre a brotar de la herida, mi vista se quedó estática en la puerta de la habitación mientras estiraba una mano en aquella dirección.

—Vallolet…

Lo último que alcance a ver antes de desmayarme fue a mi pequeña hija de tan solo 3 meses llorando desesperadamente en los asquerosos brazos de Snow…

*** * * * * * * 3 AÑOS DESPUES * * * *** * * *

**POV KATNISS**

Me encontraba escondida en uno de las bodegas del Distrito lugar favorito en donde nadie me podía molestar y la presidenta Coin no se la pasaba jodiéndome con hacer las malditas propos y tomar el lugar y el papel que se me había designado al ser "El Sinsajo".

Tres años han pasado desde que empezó esta estúpida guerra. Tres años desde que me arrebataron de mis brazos a las dos personas que yo tanto amaba. Dos personas que lo eran y lo seguían siendo todo para mí…

—Peeta, mi pequeña Vallolet….No saben la falta que me hacen los dos…—Hable entre sollozos mientras recordaba con exactitud el día en que Snow secuestro a Peeta y llevándose consigo también a nuestra hija. Mi pequeña niña que hoy en este día cumplía sus tres añitos. Tres años desde que nació. Tres años desde su preciosa existencia. Tres años sin ver a mi niña y a mi amado esposo…He estado vagando sola por este infierno sin saber qué camino tomar. Cayendo a la deriva como una hoja sin vida. Destrozada, perdia, muerta en vida .Así me sentía yo.

**_"Preciosa, ellos están bien. Snow no puede hacerles daño….Están a salvo"_**

Estas eran las jodidas y estúpidas palabras que Haymitch a diario me repetía durante estos tres años hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, él no podía sentir jamás lo que yo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Jamás podría lamentarse por la pérdida de un hijo por estar separado de su familia…Jamás podría comprender y sentir lo mismo que yo. Jamás….

En mis manos, abierto, se encontraba el relicario que Effie me había prometido darme una vez que saliéramos con vida de esa estúpida arena... En él, la fotografía de mi pequeña cuando aún era un bebé y la foto de Peeta conmigo entre sus brazos el día de nuestra boda, hizo que las lágrimas, el miedo y la impotencia se apoderaran de mí.

Por todos los medios, trataba de enviar mis pensamientos y protección a mi hija y a mi esposo. Para hacerles saber que todo iba a estar bien y que pronto estaríamos juntos nuevamente mientras las lágrimas salían a montones de mis ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña Vallolet….mi dulce y preciosa Eli…—Dije mientras me hacía más pequeña, ahí arrinconada en una esquina. Soltándome a llorar mientras escondía la cara entre mis rodillas al momento de abrazar mis piernas.

*** * * * * * * Ciudad del Capitolio—Casa presidencial * * * * * * * **

**POV PEETA**

—¡Papi, papi!…¡Mira, mira!…¿No qees que es bonito el osito de peluche que el abuelito Snow me regalo? — Decía mi pequeña alegremente dando saltitos emocionada mientras sostenía con algo de dificultad en sus bracitos un enorme oso de peluche.

—Se dice "crees" princesita y Si…Si lo es cariño…—Le respondí mientras sonreía con algo de tristeza y acariciaba la cabecita de mi pequeña princesita.

—Todo lo mejor para mi pequeña y preciosa nieta en su cumpleaños…—Esa voz fría me hizo voltear y ver a Snow sonriéndole con supuesta alegría a Vallolet. Esto solo hizo que tomara de los hombros a mi hija y que la pusiera detrás de mi cuerpo para protegerla de ese maldito bastardo.

—Cariño…por que no vas a jugar con tus dos tíos, Susy y tu primo Tobías mientras hablo con…tu abuelo…— Dije esto último con un poco de repulsión.

—Si papi…—Dicho esto se fue saltando con alegría mientras se ponía a jugar con el hijo de Annie, mis hermanos y la pequeña Suzanne.

—Que encantadora criatura, debo decir….Tiene mucho parecido con su madre. Ambas poseen el mismo espíritu y la misma llama encendida en sus ojos…—Hablo nuevamente Snow. Sonriendo con diversión al ver a mi hija y al hijo de Annie jugando con mis dos hermanos seguidos por la pequeña nieta de Snow que cuidaba y atesoraba a Vallolet como si fuese su hermanita menor.

—Usted no tiene ningún derecho de acercarse a mi hija Snow…No es su abuelo y no me gusta que mi hija le diga de ese modo…¿Por qué no nos deja irnos de una maldita ver de aquí?... — Hable con los puños apretados con fuerza.

—Oh noo…Los dejare libres…Pero primero, llevare a cabo mis planes y después se podrán ir. —Me respondió a la vez de que salía del jardín/prisión en donde nos tenía atrapados a todos nosotros.

—Hijo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Estoy seguro de que tu esposa hará todo lo que sea necesario para sacarte a ti y a su hija de aquí al igual que a todos nosotros.

—Papá…Han pasado 3 año…Tres malditos años y no hemos sabido nada de Katniss ni de nadie…¿Cómo esperas que tome eso? — Le dije con cansancio, rabia y tristeza mesclados. No quería ser así con mi padre pero…que otra cosa podía hacer….

—No te desanimes hermanito. Estoy seguro de que pronto podremos salir de aquí—Hablo mi hermano Tayler poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro a modo de apoyo.

—Sí…—Fue todo lo que pude decirles—Discúlpenme pero ¿Podrían cuidar a Eli mientras no estoy? Necesito pensar…—Agregué con la voz quebrada.

—Claro hijo…Vamos Tayler, tu hermano quiere estar solo y es mejor que lo dejemos—Dicho esto los dos regresaron al lugar en donde mi hija se encontraba jugando con Tobias, Tonny y Suzanne.

En cuanto me aparte del lugar en el que habían montado la fiesta número tres de mi hija, me tumbe en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que había estado pasando hasta ahora desde aquel espantoso día en que nos alejaron a mi hija y a mí de nuestra querida esposa y madre.

***Mi Katniss…Mi dulce y pequeña Katniss. Hay dios preciosa…Nuestra hija ha crecido tanto. Ojala estuvieras aquí para verla* **Pensé para mis adentros con tristeza al voltear a ver a mi pequeña mientras de mis ojos brotaban las lágrimas.

Vallolet, a sus tres añitos, era una niña preciosa y muy inteligente. Había heredado mi don con las palabras (aunque le fallaba un poco el pronunciarlas correctamente en algunas ocasiones) y a su vez el espíritu indomable y valiente de su madre, tenía una pequeña parte de ambos corriendo por sus venas y lo notaba cada día a medida que la veía crecer. Mi hija era una copia exacta de Katniss. Todo en mi pequeña niña me recordaba a su madre.

Tres años sin ver de Katniss, ha sido una verdadera tortura.

A pesar de todo, he visto a mi hijita crecer durante todo este tiempo y ha sido la cosa más maravillosa y hermosa que pudiera haber presenciado en toda mi vida dentro de este infernal caos.

Snow, por otra parte, trataba a mi hija y al hijo de Finnick y An como sus nietos. Él mismo me había prohibido haberle a mi hija de su madre. Sin embargo, yo siempre, durante todas las noches, me la pasaba contándole a Vallolet historias de su madre y ada vez de que Vallolet me preguntaba por Katniss y del porque ella no estaba con nosotros, le decía que ella estaba hacendó cosas importantes como salvar el mundo y que muy pronto vendría por nosotros; mostrándole el relicario que contenía la foto de Katniss. Mi hija me había suplicado que le permitiera conservarlo y que lo guardaría muy bien.

¿Cómo podía negarle tal cosa a mi hija? Claro que había accedido a dárselo, dejando que lo conservará pues ahora era el único recuerdo que nos quedaba de Katniss…Mi niña amaba a su madre y decía que soñaba con el día en que la conocería finalmente y que la llenaría de besos para luego abrazarla fuertemente para que nunca más se volviera a ir.

Vallolet necesitaba a su madre con desesperación a pesar de que ella era una niña muy fuerte y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ella era mi hija, mi sangre y por lo tanto sabía perfectamente bien el cómo se sentía al estar tan alejada de Katniss todos estos años.

—Papi ¿Po que estas _dorando_? —Pregunto mi pequeña, quien tomaba mi cara entre sus pequeñas manitas ahora que me encontraba sentado sobre el pasto.

—Se dice "llorando" mi amor y solo estaba pensando en mamá…— Le respondí con dulzura mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra mi pecho.

—La extraño…—Me dijo mi pequeñita mientras ella también se soltaba a llorar.

—Yo también cariño…yo también

Mire hacia el cielo y por un instante quise enviarle mis pensamientos a Katniss para hacerle saber que tanto nuestra hija como yo nos encontrábamos bien y a salvo. Una forma de hacerle saber que la extrañábamos demasiado los dos…

***Katniss… ¿En dónde estás cariño?***Dije para mis adentros sin dejar de abrazar a mi pequeña.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras:<strong>

**Como pueden notar, he empezado a escribir la segunda parte de este fanfic**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y también espero que disfruten mucho esta segunda parte ...espero que este 2015 este lleno de buenos momentos para todos ustedes y que todos sus propósitos y sueños se hagan realidad.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Les mando un enorme beso a todos :3 **

**Nos leemos muy pronto **

**.lll.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**POV Katniss**

Encerrada en uno de los tantos almacenes del Distrito 13 me encontraba yo recordando con tristeza el día en que me habían arrebatado de los brazos lo que con tanto amor y cariño había estado protegiendo y cuidando.

Desde aquel día, no he vuelto a ser la misma de antes y lo único que queda hoy de mi es solo piel y huesos, una cascara vacía. Lo que quedaba de aquella chica impulsiva, rebelde, agresiva, de aquella chica que de vez en cuando solía sonreír, que siempre estaba dispuesta a luchar y defender con unas y dientes a sus seres queridos, ya no está. Ella ha muerto desde aquí espantoso incidente hace ya tres años atrás.

Ni siquiera Haymitch, Gale, mi madre y mi hermana, incluyendo a Finnick y Johanna, han sido capaces de recuperar por completo a aquella chica que yo solía ser. Incluso Coin me ha dado por pérdida total al catalogarme como "Mentalmente desorientada".

Día tas día, mes tras mes, año tras año, deambulo por los pasillos del Distrito 13 cual fantasma en pena sin tener la fuerza para afrontar la dura realidad que hoy me ha golpeado con demasiada fuerza.

Tres año has durado esta guerra, tres años he permanecido apartada de las dos personas que lo significaban todo para mí.

Tres años me he perdido de verla crecer, de darle todo mi amor y mi protección. Tres años me he perdido de su vida. Tres años me he tenido que aguantar el dolor de su ausencia, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, el latir de su dulce corazón, de sus dulces caricias y besos, de escuchar cada noche un "siempre" salir de sus labios… del estar a su lado. Tres años he estado apartada de mi hija y Peeta.

Los primeros dos años, habían sido un verdadero martirio y en incontables veces había tratado de quitarme la vida. Si, tanto era mi dolor que había llegado incluso a desear estar muerta.

Días y meces, arduos les costaron a esas personas que les dolía tanto verme tan decaída y sin vida, el que yo volviera a seguir adelante a pesar de estar rota, tanto por dentro como por fuera. No era más que una marioneta, y todo lo que yo solía hacer lo hacía por inercia y sin razonar. En un robot, me había convertido.

Para el tercer año, habían podido lograr recuperar una pequeña parte de mí. Una pequeña parte que aún me seguía manteniendo con vida y con el deseo de volver a ver a mi amado esposo y a mi pequeña hija.

En cuanto a Coin, Plutarch y toda esa maldita gente que esperaban grandes proezas de mí, yo no era más que un fastidio y un verdadero dolor de cabeza al negarme por todos los medios a cooperar en esta estúpida guerra. Y no los culpaba, es decir, ¿Ahora de que les servía una chica que ha terminado por romperse para ser el dichoso "sinsajo" y levantar a toda una nación en contra del Capitolio? Absolutamente en nada, y más sin embargo, no se daban el lujo de deshacerse de mí por el simple y maldito hecho de considerarme un verdadero símbolo de esperanza y renacimiento.

Mientras pienso en ello, me encojo más en aquel rincón tratando de hacerme lo más pequeña posible y es cuando las aterradoras imágenes de mis pesadillas en las que siempre veo a mi hija y a Peeta siendo torturados frente a mis ojos me invaden provocando que entre en un ataque de histeria y angustia.

Entonces observo en mi muñeca izquierda la etiqueta que los doctores me habían colocado para catalogarme como "mentalmente desorientada" y es entonces cuando cierro los ojos y en un susurro comienzo a repetirme una y otra vez lo mismo para tratar de alejar mis miedos y mis demonios:

**_"Soy Katniss Mellark, tengo 19 años, mi hermana termino siendo seleccionada como tributo y yo me presente como voluntaria en su lugar, fui a los juegos y gane junto con mi compañero Peeta Mellark. Desde ese momento el Capitolio me odio incluyendo al presidente Snow. Me enamore de Peeta Mellark, me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma. Peeta y yo nos casamos y ese mismo día el Capitolio nos envió de vuelta a los juegos y esta vez cargando conmigo misma la vida de esa pequeña criatura, fruto de esa entrega. Termine dando a luz a mi niña en medio de esa maldita arena. El Distrito 13 nos rescató. Tiempo después, visitamos lo que quedo del Distrito me ha arrebatado a Peeta y a mi hija. Ahora el Distrito 13 quiere que yo sea el Snisajo. Siento que todo el mundo se me ha venido encima….La guerra ha durado 3 largos años y aún sigo sin querer ser ese símbolo de esperanza y , sin saber nada de mi esposo y mi pequeña….Estoy destrozada…Jamás debí llevarme a Vallolet a aquel espantoso lugar y permitir que Peeta viniera conmigo…. ¡¿Por qué lo hice?!"_**

En cuanto mi respiración se normaliza un poco, las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia al observar en mi mano Izquierda el relicario abierto en el cual las fotografías de mis dos amores se muestran. La fotografía de mi pequeñita cuando apenas recién había cumplido una semana de nacida, es la que más dolor me provoca pues justamente hoy ella cumpliría sus adorables tres añitos de vida.

Es extraño pensar como una acción maternal y el miedo a afrontar la dura realidad de la perdía de mi hogar en el Distrito 12 en soledad, puede llegar a transformarse en la mayor equivocación de una madre y la lamentable perdida de una mujer enamorada y casada.

Si yo no hubiera llevado ese día a Vallolet conmigo por miedo a que algo le sucediera estando sin mi protección en el Distrito 13, si yo no hubiese tenido miedo de observar con mis propios ojos la destrucción de nuestro distrito sin estar tomada de la mano de Peeta. Si tan solo yo no hubiera hecho las cosas mal y sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, ahora mismo no estaría lamentando la perdida de esas dos personas que durante todo este tiempo me ha estado haciendo una enorme falta en mi vida, dejando en el sitio en el cual se encontraba mi corazón , un enrome y espantoso agujero negro.

Ahora mismo entendía mejor que nadie a Finnick Odair, a quien también le había arrebatado a su familia. El dolor que ambos sentíamos era tan enorme que simplemente habíamos dejado de ser nosotros mismos.

—Katniss, sé que estas aquí. Por favor, no te escondas. Ya son las 2:30 p.m y es hora de comer. Necesitas alimentarte mujer—La voz de Gale me hizo regresar a la realidad mientras yo seguía sin querer salir de mi escondite en aquel almacén obscuro que le impedía a mi mejor amigo saber en dónde exactamente me encontraba yo.

Aquí en el Distrito 13 la gente eres sumamente estricta en todo, cada uno de sus habitantes contaba con sus respectivos dormitorios correspondientes según la primera letra de su apellido y el número de familiares, y ya ni hablar de las horas estrictamente establecidas gracias a un endemoniado tatuaje que te colocaban en el antebrazo y que solo se borraba cuando era la hora del aseo. Todo los días tanto los habitantes del Distrito 13 como nosotros, los rezagados, llevábamos la misma aburrida rutina de todos los días. Algo que me agradaba y me hacía sentir tranquila era que, yo al estar en aquel estado tan aletargado, me había salvado de llevar ese reloj y en otro parte me sentía algo resignada pues a pesar de mi estado, tarde o temprano yo tendría que comenzar a acatarme a las estrictas horas de este lugar.

—Largo de aquí Gale. Quiero estar sola—Finalmente le gruñí haciendo que una risa tonta y un suspiro de resignación saliera de los labios de Gale.

—Catnip, no puedes seguir escondiéndote del mundo toda la jodida vida ¿Sabes? Yo al igual que tu he sufrido la pérdida de esas personas a quienes yo amo y no por eso me ando escondiendo y lamentándome todo e l tiempo—Si poderlo prevenir Gale ya se encontraba junto a mi agachado hasta mi altura mientras con su manga limpiaba las lágrimas que salían a montones de mis ojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar — Sé que precisamente hoy no es un día feliz para ti pero tienes que seguir adelante. Tienes que hacerlo Kat. Ya no seguiré observándote como idiota sin hacer nada mientras tú te sigues hundiendo en esa maldita burbuja de mierda que para nada bueno te sirve—Me reprendió como el hermano mayor que era y en el que se había convertido para mi haciendo que una leve sonrisa se asomara en mis labios.

—Eres un jodido grano en el culo ¿Sabias? —Le dije con ironía mientras daba un tirón de moquillo y me limpiaba con la manga las últimas lágrimas que había derramado antes de ponerme de pie con ayuda de él.

—Lo sé… pero al menos este jodido grano en el culo se preocupa por ti y te obliga a comer lo que tu seguramente no harías…Pareces un completo esqueleto niña. Déjate de estupideces y sigue adelante que estoy seguro que ni a Peeta ni a tu hija les gustaría verte en ese estado en el cual estas. —Esto hico que le sonriera un poco más mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro y bajaba la cabeza al recordar a mi pequeña y a mi dulce esposo.

—No sabes cuánto desearía poder sostener a mi hija en los brazos, Gale. Me duele tanto estar tan alejada de Peeta y mi pequeña. Me he perdido tres años de su vida. No he podido protegerla y estar ahí para ella como se lo había prometido. No hay un solo día en que no me lamente por estar tan apartada de Peeta….Los extraño demasiado… —Finalice mientras las lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir de mis ojos causando que Gale me levantara del suelo y me diera vueltas y más vueltas sin parar ocasionando que pegara un grito del susto.

—¡Joder, Gale! …¡Haaay, bájame de una buena vez o te juro que te pateare el trasero si no me sueltas ahora mismo! —Gritaba una y otra vez mientras Gale detenía en seco las vueltas sin soltarme.

—Si te suelto ahora, me prometes que ya no derramaras ni una sola lágrima mas—Escuchar eso solo hizo que me despegara un poco y que colocara mis manos en sus hombros para verlo a los ojos y darme cuenta de que aquel chico que despotricaba contra el Capitolio había dado paso a un hombre de facciones más adultas gracias a la tenue barba que comenzaba a formársele en el rostro, pero sin dejar de lado esa poca apariencia aniñada que aun conservaba. Claramente se notaba en su rostro el miedo y la preocupación de que yo volviera a decaer a ese punto en el que solía parecer un zombie viviente.

—No más jodidas lagrimas por el día de hoy—Le asegure con voz sorprendentemente dulce mientras le jalaba las mejillas—Ahora suéltame—Le ordene algo irritada y molesta haciendo que este tonto se botara de la risa mientras me dejaba con cuidado en el suelo.

En cuanto Gale y yo nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, al entrar, me di cuenta de que mi madre y mi hermana se encontraban sentadas ya junto a los pequeños hermanos de Gale junto con Delly, esta última se encontraba platicando alegremente con una chica de compleciones finas, piel blanca, cabello ligeramente ondulado, color entre broce y rojizo. Ojos color miel inmensamente expresivos y muy intensos, de labios finos y rosados. Simplemente era una mujer que jamás había visto en toda mi vida y en cierto modo me llamaba la atención el extraño color de sus ojos y su cabello, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla mientras seguía hablando con la mejor amiga de Peeta, mi esposo.

De pronto de la nada, la dichosa mujer volteo en dirección hacia donde yo me encontraba de pie y se me quedo viendo con intensidad provocando que Delly, mi madre y Prim me volteasen a ver. La mirada de aquella chica extraña era tan penetrante que un intenso escalofrió me recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza evitando a toda costa que mis ojos grises se apartaran de los suyos.

—Katniss…¡Hey, Kat! —El grito de mi mejor amigo me hizo pegar un respingón del susto mientras volteaba a verlo y nuevamente mi vista se enfocaba en aquella mujer— ¿A quién miras?

—Gale…quien…¿Quién es esa mujer? —Pregunte sin dejar de mirarla y ella a mí de vez en cuando mientras seguía hablando con Delly de cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde esa distancia.

—Es Anastasia Mitchell Coin , la hija de la presidenta Alma Coin del Distrito 13 —Me respondió al mismo tiempo que lo volteaba a ver impresionada sin poder formular la pregunta correcta que se me había trabado en la lengua— Ella estuvo hace dos años en el Distrito 3 ,el 7 y el 4 como rezagada, ayudando a los rebeldes y hoy acaba de regresar de la misión que su madre le encomendó. Por lo que se, ella es especialista en estrategias de emboscada y es la única hija de Coin—Me respondió Gale dándose cuenta de lo que iba a preguntarle por lo que solo asentí mientras a lo lejos una vocecita dulce gritaba mi nombre.

—¡Katniss, ven!...Necesitas comer— La voz de Prim me hizo darme cuenta de que ella se encontraba parada frente a mi mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba hasta la mesa sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

—Yo, iré por nuestras raciones…—Se escaso Gale mientras se dirigía a él bufet para que le sirvieran nuestros paltos estrictamente racionados, cortesía de los "maniáticos del control del Distrito13".

Una vez llegamos a la mesa en donde mi madre, Delly y su hermano incluyendo a los pequeños hermanitos de Gale se encontraban, inmediatamente esa chica se levantó. Sin dejar de mirarme, una tenue sonrisa atravesó sus labios rosados mientras me tendía la mano diciendo:

—Es un verdadero honor conocerte Katniss Everdeen…

***Mellark…¡Ya no soy Everdeen, joder!***Pensé algo irritada para mis adentros mientras observaba con recelo el rostro de Anastasia y de ahí bajaba mi vista hasta la mano que ella me tendía a modo de saludos.

—Soy Anastasia Mitchell Coin, es un verdadero gusto…—Siguio la susodicha mientras yo a regañadientes apretaba su mano a modo de saludo haciendo que ese escalofrió se intensificará mientras le sonreía forzadamente a la tal Anastasia. Por alguna extraña razón, al estar cerca de esta chica un tremendo escalofrió se había apoderado de mí, haciendo que comenzara a sentirme algo incomoda delante de ella.

—Mucho gusto Anastasia Mitche….

—Oh por favor, solo dime Ana—Me corrigió mientras agrandaba más su sonrisa y su miraba se paseaba desde mi rostro hasta examinarme hacia abajo con esa intencidad algo aterradora y penetrante— Me he enterado de lo que le sucedió a tu esposo y a tu pequeña nena, debes de sentirte realmente devastada por esta horrible situación…No se lo deseo a nadie y francamente sé cómo te sientes…—Agrego al mismo tiempo que sin que yo lo pudiera evitar me tomaba de ambas manos entre las suyas y me veía con un gesto grotesco de lastima y tristeza.

—Yo…—Inmediatamente solté mis manos mientras las llevaba detrás de mi espalda y comenzaba a morderme la mejilla interna con nerviosismo y coraje de que esta tipa se metiera en asuntos como esos a tal grado de decir algo tan íntimo y delicado para mí.

***Maldita estúpida como…A ver Kat, relájate, respira….No le des importancia*** Me decía una y otra vez a mí misma mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración y el impulso de soltarle una bofetada en su linda cara de porcelana a Anastasia.

—En realidad, no creo que sepas lo que realmente se siente estar en una situación así, pero te lo agradezco…No me agrada mucho que la gente que no conozco toque ese tema...—Dije con tranquilidad y tratando de ser lo menos fría posible.

—Te equivocas—Aseguro haciendo que volteara a verla intrigada mientras el coraje y la rabia comenzaba a quemar mis venas a pasos agigantados— Yo también perdí a mi familia…Mi esposo murió en aquella época a la que solían llamar "Los días Obscuros". Ambos tuvimos una hija y mi pequeña….— Se cortó mientras teatralmente se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía con estupidez. Joder, ya no la aguantaba y deseaba con toda mi alma que se largara y me dejara a mí y a mi familia tranquilos— Mi hija está desaparecida y tengo años de no saber de ella…creo que mi hija está muerta —Escuchar aquello me hizo recordar el día en que Snow me había arrebatado a mi bebita de mi lado y revivir las pesadillas en que veía morir a mi hija a manos de Snow causando que un leve gemido de dolor se escapara de mis labios mientras los ojos comenzaban a picarme.

Ahora sí que Anastasia había captado muy levemente mi atención mientras con nervios abría la boca para decir:

—Y…como…¿Cómo se llamaba?...

—Su nombre era Susy, bueno en realidad así es como solía decirle de cariño….—Dijo con tristeza y un cierto aire de ternura que no me llegue ni a creer por un segundo— En fin, se por lo que estás pasando Katniss y si llegaras a necesitar algo o que alguien te escuche no dudes en acudir a mi ¿Sí? —Dijo extremadamente emocionada mientras de la nada me abrazaba causando que diera un leve respingón y me contuviera las ganas de empujarla pues la sensación que sentí cuando sus brazos me rodearon no había sido para nada agradable.

—Si…—Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de despegarme de ella y sentarme junto a mi madre justo en el momento en que Gale llegaba con las dos bandejas de comida y se sentaba a mi lado.

—Aaaamm…¿Me he perdido de algo por aquí? —Pregunto mi amigo al darse cuenta de la enorme tención que se había formado en aquella mesa mientras cargaba en sus piernas a Posy , su pequeña hermana, haciendo que la pequeña le sonriera.

Esta era una de las tan pocas ocasiones en las que Gale podía compartir tiempo con sus hermanos ya que tanto ella como Madge aún seguían desaparecidas. Un enorme dolor con el que mi mejor amigo tenía que cargar día con día al igual que todos nosotros.

—Vaya, mi madre me está buscando…Fue un gusto platicar contigo Delly—Dijo con alegría Ana mientras revisaba su brazalector **(muy similar al que se le había otorgado a mi mejor amigo por su acto de heroísmo en el Distrito 12)** y se despedía de Delly con un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hasta donde Gale y yo nos encontrábamos sentados— Ha sido un honor conocer al famoso Sinsajo de esta Revolución, Katniss Everdeen— Aquellas palabras hicieron que el estómago se me revolviera al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y la miraba con algo de enojo y recelo haciendo que una sonrisa atravesara sus labios y que sus ojos adquirieran un expresión difícil de descifrar.

**_¿Sera que se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que me siento al tenerla cerca de mí_**? Me pregunte a mí misma mientras Anastasia se inclinaba y dejaba un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios a Gale haciendo que tanto el como yo la miráramos perplejos incluyendo a todos los ahí presentes en esa mesa.

—Hasta luego Gale, espero podamos platicar a gusto otro día—Anuncio descaradamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía de la cafetería contoneando las caderas

***¿Qué jodidos acaba de pasar aquí?...¿Que carajos ha sido eso?*** Me pregunte a misma mientras me mordía la lengua para no soltarlo al mismo tiempo de que me volteaba a ver sorprendida a Gale quien me miraba algo enojado por mi sorpresa.

—Joder Katniss, yo no siquiera la conozco…Mierda ¿Cómo es que se enteró de mi nombre? —Se dijo a si mismo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y Posy le jalaba los cachetes diciendo una y otra vez "Hazme cosquillas Gale".

Estaba claro que Gale no la conocía y no se necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta de que mi mejor amigo atraía las miradas de la mayoría de la población femenina pero esto sí que había sido verdaderamente raro y escalofriante hasta cierto punto.

—Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan guapetón descerebrado—Aquella voz me hizo girarme aun sobre mi asiento para darme cuenta de que Johanna Mason nos sonreía con diversión a mí y a Gale mientras sostenía en sus manos su bandeja de alimentos —Vaya enana, hasta que al fin te veo por aquí…Si no les importa, muevan ese trasero los dos que me vengo a sentar aquí a tragar esta porquería a la cual llaman "comida" —Agrego al mismo tiempo que Gale y yo nos hacíamos a un lado para que ella campantemente se sentara y le jalara juguetonamente las mejillas a Posy haciéndola reír y que después le alborotara el cabello a Rory, uno de los otros hermanos de Gale, haciendo que este le sacara la lengua y la mirara con recelo— Sácame la lengua cuantas veces quieras mocoso, no dejare de despeinarte las veces que se me dé la gana hacerlo—Finalizo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un bocado de macarrones a la boca.

—Joder, esta comida es una porquería—Se quejó Johanna haciendo que todos nos aguatáramos las ganas de reír por las tantas ocurrencias de esta loca mujer—Como sea…Se puede saber de dónde diablos han sacado a esa maldita zorra ¿De un prostíbulo? —Escuchar aquello hizo que mi madre negara algo molesta y que se levantara de la mesa llevándose a los pequeños con la excusa de que esta era una plática para adultos. Esta fue la bomba que hizo que tanto Delly , Prim como Gale y yo nos votáramos de la risa sin poderlo evitar.

—Ella para tu información mi querida Johanna es Anastasia Mitchell Coin, la hija de la presidenta del 13 y si no quieres tener problemas…Sera mejor que no vuelvas a llamarla de ese modo—Le dijo con diversión mi mejor amigo a Mason haciendo que ella le sonriera y le guiñara un ojo.

—Yo jamás me meto con zorras como esa. Sobre todo si se trata de una hija de mami como lo es la tal Anita querido—Aseguro mientras seguía metiéndose más bocados a la boca—Como sea…¿No se suponía que la hija de esa bruja maldita se encontraba ayudando a las tropas rebeldes en los demás distritos? —Pregunto haciendo que Gale y yo nos volteáramos a ver sin saber que decirle cuando de la nada el himno del capitolio retumbo por todo el lugar haciendo que todos voltearíamos hacia la pantalla para darnos cuenta de que un nuevo anuncio se iba a dar a conocer.

Estaba a punto de irme para evitar otra aburrida transmisión sobre la perdida lamentable de recursos en el Capitolio y las revueltas en los demás distritos que cuando apareció Caesar en la pantalla no pude evitar mi curiosidad, curiosidad que llego a niveles altísimos al darme cuenta de que su invitada era nada más y nada menos que Peeta.

Peeta Mellark mi dulce y amado esposo pero esto no fue lo único que me hizo caminar a toda prisa hasta estar lo más cerca de la pantalla sino más bien aquella pequeña criatura preciosa que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas; y por la cual comencé a llorar mientras con una de mis manos ahogaba los sollozos que comenzaban a salir de mi garganta.

—Esto no puede ser posible….

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? <strong>

**Seguro que con ganas de estrangularme jeje X'3**

**Bueno este ha sido el segundo capitulo de esta historia y espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;) **

**¿Que se imaginan que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? **

**"Hinata se los deja de tarea a todos ustedes" XD **

**Esto ha sido todo por hoy **

**Les mando un enorme beso**

**Nos leemos pronto :3**

**.lll.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 (Primera parte)**

**_"Estaba a punto de irme para evitar otra aburrida transmisión sobre la perdida lamentable de recursos en el Capitolio y las revueltas en los demás distritos que cuando apareció Caesar en la pantalla no pude evitar mi curiosidad, curiosidad que llego a niveles altísimos al darme cuenta de que su invitado era nada más y nada menos que Peeta._**

**_Peeta Mellark mi dulce y amado esposo, pero esto no fue lo único que me hizo caminar a toda prisa hasta estar lo más cerca de la pantalla sino más bien aquella pequeña criatura preciosa que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas y por la cual comencé a llorar mientras con una de mis manos ahogaba los sollozos que comenzaban a salir de mi garganta. _**

**_—Esto no puede ser posible…."_**

Dejo escapar un sonido, mescla de un gemido lastimero y un grito sobre la palma de mi mano mientras levanto la mano tratando de alcanzar la maldita televisora, con la intención de poder sentirme más cerca de Peeta y mi pequeña. Esa niña de ojos preciosamente inmensos y azules.

Tres años, tres malditos años sin poder saber nada de ellos y ahora casi podía sentirlos cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos.

Por un momento me olvido de todo y de todos a mi alrededor mientras, aliviada, contemplo a mi esposo y a mi hija que se encuentran en perfecto estado de saludo.

Ambos han aparecido vestidos de blanco. Peeta porta el traje de novio que habían elegido en el Capitolio para nuestra boda mientras que Vallolete se encuentra sonriendo con dulzura, abrazando con sus dos bracitos un enorme oso de peluche de color café claro y obscuro. Acurrucada en el pecho de su padre, sentadita en sus piernas. Vistiendo un precioso vestidito blanco con detalles de encaje en los holanes y peinada con una tensita de lado. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que estos tres añitos de su vida la han transformado en una pequeñita copia de mí, exceptuando esos enormes y maravillosos ojos azules que ha heredado de Peeta. Pensar en ello hace que las lágrimas broten por montones de mis ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Ambos lucen saludables y hermosos. Ambos sanos y a salvo, ambos míos y de nadie más.

Caesar se acomoda en el sillón que hay frente a Peeta y mi pequeña y los mira durante un buen rato mientras una estúpida sonrisa se le va formando en el rostro.

—Bueno…Damas y caballeros, hoy me complace presentarles a Peeta y por supuesto—Dice mientras le guiña un ojo a mi nena haciéndola soltar una carcajada infantil y dulce— Su pequeña y preciosa nenita que hoy ha cumplido añitos. Sean bienvenidos los dos y por supuesto un muy pero muy feliz cumpleaños pequeña Vallolet Elizabeth Mellark. Nuestra preciosa rosa—Agrega cursimente mientras se levanta y hace una reverencia hacia Vallolet quien aún se encuentra sentadita sobre las piernas de Peeta, a quien veo sonreír forzosamente ante el ridículo gesto del presentador.

—Papi, ese señod me ha dicho que soy una dosa—Dice risueñamente Vallolet mientras abraza a su padre y oculta su carita en su pecho por pena. Escuchar su voz hace que el corazón me lata deprisa y que mi sonrisa se ensanche aún más mientras siento a alguien colocar una mano sobre mi hombro y darme apoyo. Cuando volteo, me doy cuenta de ha sido Prim quien ha hecho eso y que Gale se encuentra a lado mío mientras a nuestras espaladas escuchamos suspiros de ternura y de vez en cuando un "que linda", "que tierna", "es un angelito"…. de todos los ahí presentes en el comedor.

—Se dice "señor" y "rosa" cariño—Le corrige tiernamente Peeta mientras deposita un besito sobre su frente. —Ciertamente es halagador el estar de nuevo aquí Caesar. Apuesto a que Katniss estaría encantada de vernos en especial a Eli. —Agrega haciendo que el presentador carraspee y se ría nerviosamente mientras se acerca a ellos.

—¿Puedo? —Pregunta señalando a mi pequeña con la intención de agacharse hasta su altura a lo cual Peeta deja que Vallolet se ponga de pie sin soltarla de sus pequeños hombros y asiente dándole permiso.

Mi pequeña nena mira con curiosidad a Caesar mientras se acerca hacia él, caminado con algo de dificultad gracias al enorme oso de peluche que sostiene en sus brazos mientras se lleva el pulgar a la boca risueñamente.

—Qué color de pelo tan daro…¿Es de verdad o de mentiritas? —Pregunta inocentemente mi pequeño ángel mientras le toquetea el cabello a Caesar haciendo que una risita nerviosa se escape de mis labios y de los de Peeta.

—No tesoro, es de mentiritas pero…. No se lo cuentes a nadie —Le responde en un tono de complicidad mientras le giña un ojo, haciéndola reír de nuevo. Esa risa y esa carita tan dulce y angelical son vida pura para mí —Por cierto princesa ¿Sabías que mami nos está viendo ahora miso? —Agrega sonriéndole a Vallolet haciendo que sus preciosos ojitos azules brillen y que abrace más al enorme oso de peluche que trae en sus bracitos.

—¡Enserio ¿Dónde está mami?! …!¿Dónde está?! …¡Quiero verla!—Dice una y otra vez Vallolet mientras da saltitos y me busca con la mirada en todo el lugar. Verla así me parte tanto el corazón.

***Oh mi pequeña, aquí estoy*** Pienso para mis adentros mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza y me obligo a tragarme todo el dolor y la angustia, concentrándome en disfrutar viéndola por primera vez desde ese horrible día en que me la arrebato esa maldita serpiente de Snow al igual que a su padre.

—No tesoro, mami no está aquí— Dice haciendo que su carita se empiece a entristecer y que se contenga las ganas de soltarse a llorar agachando la cabeza. —Pero ella te ve a ti por medio de esa pantalla—Agrega mientras le levanta la carita delicadamente y le señala a la cámara que es por donde se esta transmitiendo la entrevista. —Anda corazón, dile a mami cuantos años cumpliste hoy y lo mucho que la quieres.

Mi pequeña aun con los ojos cristalinos y aguatándose con todas sus ganas las lágrimas, sonríe hacia la pantalla y casi siento que me está viéndo a mí. Con una enorme sonrisita en el rostro ella dice:

—Mami, si etas ahí. Quiero decirte que…que hoy cumplí 3 años…—Dice levantando su manita libre y señalando con tres deditos—Y… quero también decirte que…deci…te…que…—Mi pequeña ya no puede seguir hablando por que ha comenzado a llorar mientras con una manita se limpia las lágrimas y con la otra abraza aún más fuerte al oso.

***Oh cariño…no llores…por favor no llores….***Me repito a mí misma una y otra vez mientras me dejo abrazar por Prim y recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Gale ahora se encuentra apretando mis hombros con fuerza mientras Delly sostiene una de mis manos para darme fuerza y hacerme saber que no estoy sola en esta situación tan dulce y a la vez tan dolorosa.

—Mami te amo…Degesa a casa, por favor….—Ruega mi pequeña mientras su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca de tristeza junto con los ojitos anegados de lágrimas. Entonces Peeta se levanta del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se inclina para tomar a Vallolet haciendo que ella lo rodé con un bracito libre en el cuello mientras esconde su carita en su pecho llorando.

—Oh dios Peeta…lamento esto, yo…

—Está bien, no pasa nada Caesar—Dice fríamente y algo incómodo Peeta mientras finge una sonrisa al presentador pero yo sé que en el fondo se está conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo por haberla hecho llorar, mismas ganas que yo ahora estoy sintiendo .Esto es tan jodidamente injusto. —Si no te importa, prefiero que mi hija se vaya a descalzar…ha sido… un día algo pesado para ella.

—Oh claro….alguien por favor, podría llevarse a la pequeña a su habitación—Anuncia Caesar y es entonces cuando una jovencita como de unos 3 años menor que Prim se acerca y toma a Vallolet de los brazos de Peeta para llevársela diciendo:

—No se preocupe señor Mellark, yo me encargare de ella—Dicho esto Peeta le sonríe asintiendo mientras la niña se lleva en los brazos a mi pequeña Eli, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del salón en el cual ahora se encuentran mi esposo y Caesar solos.

—Es un encanto la señorita Suzanne ¿No te parece Peeta?...Heredo el encanto de su abuelo…—Dicho esto Peeta le sonríe asintiendo y es entonces cuando en el pecho siento un escalofrió al enterarme de que esa niña que se llevó a mi hija era la nieta de Snow.

—Katniss cálmate, seguramente es una chica buena. Por algo Peeta le permitió a ella llevársela—Me asegura Prim tratando de tranquilizarme un poco a lo cual asiento mientras cuento hasta 10 para no gritar y entrar en un ataque de histeria.

Nuevamente mi vista se levanta hacia la pantalla cuando veo que Caesar se acomoda en el sillón seguido de Peeta y lo observa detenidamente.

—Bueno Peeta, ahora que nos has permitido conocer un poquito a tu hija, debo decir que nos tomó a todos por sorpresa el tenerte aquí de nuevo.

—Imagino que no pensabas volver a entrevistarme, Caesar—Peeta le responde, sonriéndole un poco.

—Confieso que no. Esa noche en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco hace tres años atrás, esa noche tan aterradora y espantosa para que nuestra pobre Katniss Mellark trajera a una pequeña y frágil criatura al mundo…Bueno ¿quién iba a pensarlo? Debió haber sido una experiencia sumamente aterradora….

—No formaba parte de mi planes y los de Katniss, eso te lo aseguro—Le dice mi esposo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que a todos nos quedó claro cuál era tu plan y el de ella—Afirmo Caesar, acercándose un poco más a Peeta— Sacrificar sus vidas para mantener a salvo a su pequeña. Pero el tuyo era dar la vida para que Katniss y tu pequeña pudieran vivir ¿No es verdad?

—Exacto, simple y llameante…Nada más en ese momento me importaba más que mantenerlas a ellas dos con vida y a salvo—Asegurar al mismo tiempo que recorre con sus dedos el diseño de la tapicería del sillón en el cual él está sentado— Sin embargo debo decir que hubo otras personas con otros planes para nosotros…planes de los culés no estábamos enterados—Asegura y es entonces que me doy cuenta de que el esta encubriendo el plan que se había puesto en marcha para sacarnos de ese lugar. Peeta aún sigue jugando, jugando para mantenernos a salvo.

***Si otras jodidas y malditas personas* **Pienso recordando lo que Snow nos ha hecho a ambos, a los tres. Puedo jurar lo que sea a que Peeta ha pensado lo mismo al disfrazar esa última frase por otra idea totalmente errónea. Claro, él jamás podría admitir que Snow fue quien nos separó, quien ha hecho esto y en cambio ha tenido que mentir para no cometer un paso en falso y decir toda la verdad pues pondría en riesgo no solo su vida sino la de nuestra hija.

**¿Sera que Snow sabía algo al respecto? **Y si lo sabía** ¿Por qué aún mantiene a mi familia y a mis seres queridos en esa maldita prisión?** Pensar en ello, recordar ese maldito incidente hace tres años atrás y las malditas palabras envenenadas de Snow, hacen que la sangre me hierva y que mi rostro se transforme en una rara mescla de enojo, impotencia, angustia y odio, odio hacia el Capitolio y a su estúpido Presidente de mierda.

—¿Por qué no nos hablas de la última noche en la arena? —Le sugiere Caesar para romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho presente en aquella sala—Ayúdanos a aclarar algunas cosas.

Mi dulce esposo asiente, tomándose su tiempo para contestar.

—Aquella última noche…Hablarte sobre esa última noche…, bueno, primero tienes que imaginar cómo era estar en esa arena durante los juegos. Uno se sentía como un insecto atrapado bajo un cuenco lleno de aire hirviendo. Había…había jungla por todos lados, jungla verde, viva y en movimiento. En el centro, un reloj gigantesco iba marcando lo que te quedaba de vida. Cada hora significaba un nuevo horror y tenías que imaginarte que en los últimos dos días habían muerto dieciséis personas y algunas de ellas tratando de defenderte. Con un bebé en camino y ocho sobrevivientes, solo le ruegas a dios por que te permita seguir con vida y poder seguir protegiendo a tus seres queridos aun si eso te costase la muerte. Simplemente deseas que el tiempo se detenga. Despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

Empiezo a sudar con tan solo recordar ese momento; momentáneamente cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez para intentar calmar mis nervios y mi histeria. Estaba claro que Peeta no necesitaba un pincel para pintar imágenes de los juegos. Él siempre ha sabido trabajar igual de bien con las palabras.

—Una vez en la arena y con la llegada repentina de ese bebé, el mundo se vuelve muy lejano—Sigue hablando Peeta— Todo se te bien en sima y todas las personas y cosas que amas o te importan casi dejan de existir y solo procuras desear que todo termine rápido. El cielo rosa, monstruos de la jungla, los tributos que desean tu sangre a toda costa y tu esposa a punto de dar a luz en medio de un infernal lugar se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Por muy mal que eso te haga sentir, está el constante recordatorio de que tienes que matar a otros seres humanos, porque en la arena solo se te permite un deseo, y es un deseo muy caro.

—Te cuesta la vida.

—Oh, no, te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Matar a gente inocente? Te cuesta todo lo que eres.

—Todo lo que eres—Repite Caesar en voz baja.

Por un instante el comedor se ha sumergido en un silencio total y puedo notar ese silencio extenderse por todo Panem, una nación entera inclinándose sobre sus televisores, porque simplemente nadie había hablado antes sobre cómo era realmente la arena. Peeta nuevamente ha dejado a todos sin palabras, incluyéndome a mí.

—Así que te aferras a tu deseo—Comienza nuevamente a hablar mi esposo—Esa última noche…Sí, esa noche mi único deseo fue salvar a Katniss y a mi hija, pero, siempre hay algo malo dentro de todo esto. Esa noche me arrepentí de no haber corrido tras Katniss justo en el momento en que los rayos comenzaron a caer sobre el árbol. Si yo no hubiera permitido dejarla ir sola y con Johanna…ahora mismo ella estaría con nosotros aquí mismo. Jamás debí haberla dejado sola, aunque lo que si no lamento es el haber mantenido a salvo a mi hija cuando apenas era un bebé recién nacido—Escuchar aquello no hace más que confirmar mi sospecha de que Peeta aún siga en el juego.

Esto no era más que una farsa. Estaba claro que Snow había obligado a Peeta a mentirle a todo el mundo, a ocultarles la verdad sobre lo que paso aquel día. No había otra explicación para su extraño comportamiento.

—Estabas demasiado inmenso en proteger a su pequeña— Dijo Caesar.

—¡No debí haber permitido que nos separáramos! —Estallo Peeta— Fue en ese momento cuando la perdí.

—Cuando te quedaste en la playa mientras Johanna y Katniss salían corriendo hacia la jungla— Aclara Caesar.

—¡No quería hacerlo, pero no tuve otra opción! — Exclamo mi esposo con angustia—Tenia a mi hijita de tan solo unas horas de nacida en mis brazos y yo le había prometido mantenerla a salvo pasara lo que pasar. No podía permitir que algo le sucediera a nuestra pequeña. No podía…Sin embargo me arme de valor para ir tras ella y cuando eso paso fue demasiado tarde….Sólo recuerdo algunas cosas: Haber intentado encontrar a Katniss…escuchar la explosión del campo de fuerza, el haberla escuchado gritándome antes de que el campo comenzara a partirse en fragmentos y que me sacaran a toda prisa de ese lugar junto con mi hija recién nacida en los brazos sin poder hacer nada .Absolutamente nada… —Miente descaradamente Peeta en algunos aspectos que a su vez los hacen muy reales y creíbles frente a todo Panem exceptuando al Distrito 13, quienes sabemos la verdad sobre lo que paso ese día. Peeta miente tan bien que inclusive yo me creo sus palabras falsas.

—Katniss voló el campo de fuerza, Peeta. Tú has visto las grabaciones.

—Ella no sabía nada. Ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo. Ella solo estaba actuando por el simple impulso de mantener a nuestro bebé a salvo. Ninguno de nosotros entendía nada. Se ve claramente la confusión y el miedo de Katniss en su rostro cuando todo eso paso—Le responde fríamente Peeta.

—De acuerdo, aunque parece sospechoso, como si formara parte del plan de los rebeldes desde un principio.

Peeta de la nada se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la cara de Caesar, recargando sus manos sobre los brazos del sillón en el cual el presentador se encontraba sentado.

—¿En serio? ¿Y formaba parte del plan que ella terminara en los juegos con nuestro bebé en su vientre? ¿El que ella terminara dando a luz en esa maldita arena? ¿El que pusieran su vida y la de nuestra hija en peligro? ¿El que la descarga eléctrica de la arena la paralizara?...¡¿El provocar el bombardeo?! — Añade, gritándole—¡No lo sabía, Caesar!...¡Lo único que intentábamos los dos era proteger a nuestra bebé y a nosotros mismos, el uno al otro!

—Está bien Peeta, tranquilo. Yo te creo—Le asegura con nerviosismo el estúpido presentador mientras Peeta asiente y se despega de el para luego sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

—Qué me dices sobre Haymitch Abernathy—Le pregunta Caersar haciendo que el semblante de mi esposo se endurezca aún más.

—No sé qué sabia Haymitch sobre esto —Peeta vuelve nuevamente a mentir con descaro, haciendo que todos le crean.

—¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración?

—Nunca lo mencionó

—¿Y qué te dice tu mente y tu corazón?

—Que nunca debimos haber confiado en él, eso es todo.

Caesar le da una palmaditas en el hombro a Peeta.

—Podemos parar, si quieres

—¿Es que hay otra maldita cosa de la que tengamos que hablar? —Le pregunta con ironía mientras lo mira a los ojos haciendo que Caesar trague en seco.

—Te iba a preguntar por tu opinión sobre estos 3 largos años que llevamos en la guerra, pero si estas demasiado afectado…

—Oh, no lo suficiente como para no contestar a esa pregunta—De pronto Peeta respira hondo y mira directamente hacia la cámara—Quiero que todos me vean y escuche, estén en el Capitolio o en el lado rebelde. Quiero pedirles a todos que se detengan a pensar un segundo sobre lo que podría significar alargar más el tiempo en esta absurda guerra para todos nosotros como seres humanos. Casi nos extinguimos luchando entre nosotros la última vez, ahora somos aún menos y nos encontramos en condiciones difíciles y decadentes ¿De verdad es lo que quieren hacer? ¿Qué nos aniquilemos por completo? ¿Con la esperanza de…qué? ¿De qué alguna especie decente herede los restos que queden reducidos a cenizas sobre esta tierra?

—No sé…No estaría seguro de seguirte…—Le dice Caesar a Peeta haciendo que este lo voltee a ver con enfado.

—Simplemente no podemos seguir luchado entre nosotros, Caesar—Le explica—No quedarían suficientes seres humanos con vida para seguir adelante. Si no bajamos las armas, todo acabara pronto.

—Entonces ¿Estas pidiendo un alto el fuego? —Le pregunta Caesar incrédulo por la respuesta de mi esposo mientras a mis espaldas comienzo a escuchar murmullos de toda la gente.

—Sí, estoy pidiendo un alto el fuego—Le replica Peeta, cansado—Y ahora, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podemos pedir ya que los guardias me lleven de regreso a mi alojamiento para que pueda seguir cuidando de mi pequeña bebita?

Caesar asiente mientras voltea hacia la cámara diciendo:

—Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Volvamos a nuestra programación habitual.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO X3<strong>

**Ya sé lo que me van a decir y la verdad es que les pido una enorme disculpa. Actualmente me encuentro algo ocupada pero como se darán cuenta hoy he podido publicar y espero poder publicar lo mas pronto posible…**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas lindas personas que han dejado sus comentarios. Prometo que pronto responderé cada uno de ellos.**

**En verdad lo lamento y espero que no me echen a los mutos aun jeje X'3**

**Pronto tendrán noticias de mí y de esta historia ;)**

**Les mando un enorme beso**

**Nos leemos pronto :3**

**SALUDOS**


End file.
